inazumaelevenespecialfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ryugo Someoka
Someoka Ryuugo (染岡 竜吾) was one of the first members and isthumb|230px|Ryugo Someoka the first forward of Raimon. He became one of the Dark Emperors in Season 2 then later became part of Inazuma Japan. He appeared in GO in Episode 030 (GO). Profile "Raimon's fearsome goal scorer is really all heart." Appearance He has very short pink hair and is quite tall. He has tan skin and a mole below his left eye. In GO, he has more pink hair and has white clothes Personality thumb|left|Someoka (Dark Emperors) in the TCGHe is a guy with a sharp tongue and gets angry easily, but deep down he is kinda sweet. Someoka also dislikes change within the team, as is shown when first Gouenji joins the team and later when Gouenji leaves and then Fubuki takes his place. Considering that he had no such problems when, for example, Domon or Kidou first joined, his reservations might only apply to the foward position, and the ace striker position in particular. This is likely due to the fact that he is a forward. Although he reveres change he is seen to quickly take a liking to both Gouenji and Fubuki, proving that he really is caring. In Go he shown to be camler than the orignal series and a really good teacher Niski look up to him as a idol and a good coach. Plot Someoka is one of the first members ofthumb|Someoka in Raimon. the Raimon Soccer Club, he and Handa joined at the same time, as they used to be in their elementary school's soccer club, but found it hard to ask to join since Endou and Aki were the only ones in the club. Gouenji, a transferee, made him jealous due to his highly skilled shots. Later, he accepts Gouenji Shuuya and acquires a new technique called Dragon Crash and combines it with Gouenji to form Dragon Tornado. In the fight against Aliea Academy, he initially had trouble accepting Fubuki Shirou as he strongly felt that Gouenji shouldn't be replaced and that the ace-striker seat was rightfully Gouenji's. However, he later overcame it with Endou's help because he was able to realize that they were strengthening the team so that when Gouenji came back they would be the best team possible. After accepting Fubuki they created a combination hissatsu technique, Wyvern Blizzard. Unfortunatly, through a badly treated injury and a desire to perfect his new hissatsu technique he serverely hurts his leg. He is taken off the team in order to let his leg heal. He resides in the hospital for the rest of the season with a few players like Fubuki visiting him. In the end he joins the Dark Emperors and loses when they play against Raimon. He wanted to join the Inazuma Japan and they had a selection match so thethumb|Someoka in Inazuma Japan Coach (Kudou Michiya) can see their skills, but he was not chosen to be on the team. He continues to train hard though, and later he and Sakuma Jirou replaced Fubuki Shirou and Midorikawa Ryuuji in Inazuma Japan after they got injured in the match against Fire Dragon. He learned the move Dragon Slayer, and soon upgraded it to V3 as the story progressed. With his hissatsu he fought against various teams in the FFI. During the match against Little Gigant he was put on the bench because he was injured after block with his own body Drago's Double Jaw. Later he was celebrating that they won the FFI. He is seen at the graduation ceremony at Raimon. Plot (GO thumb|left|Someoka Artwork in GOHe appeared in the Episode 030 (GO). He is first shown watching the game under a hat and sun-glasses. Then it's revealed that he was Nishiki's coach at the Italian Pro League. He was happy to see Nishiki's Keshin to come out. Movie He and Handa Shinichi are the first two to join the soccer club as it was built. thumb|Someoka with Kidou,Haruna, and the team Then the first seven members later joined to make the Raimon Eleven Team. Hissatsu SH Dragon Crash SH Wyvern Crash SH Dragon Slayer SH Dragon Cannon (Game, Dark Emperor Form) SH Dragon Tornado SH Wyvern Blizzard (with Fubuki) OF Zigzag Spark (Game) OF Jigoku Guruma (Game) Quotes "I'm pumped! After first in Japan, it's first in the universe. After first in the universe, it's going to be first in the world!" (To Himself) Trivia In the dub, his last name is 'Dragonfly', a pun on his moves which are mostly dragon related. In relation to this, the ryuu (竜) in his first name means dragon. His personality in the first episode differs from it's usual behavior. His character song in the Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album is " The Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~The Ocean, and Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk~/Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~Umi to Kan to Kyou to Mohikan~" with Fudou , Tsunami and Tobitaka. He will appear in Episode 30 (GO). In GO, he is a famous player in the Italian Pro League. Categoria:Characters Categoria:Forwards Categoria:Raimon Categoria:Dark Emperors Categoria:Inazuma Japan Categoria:Aliea Gakuen Categoria:GO Characters